


Witchcraft and Kinks

by LamentOfAFaerieGrl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Loki, Bisexual Tony, Communication is Sexy, Consent is Sexy, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gay Bucky, Genderfluid Loki, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, bi curious wanda, bisexual darcy, healthy kinks, past mentions of rape and torture, straight jane, straight thor, switching partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentOfAFaerieGrl/pseuds/LamentOfAFaerieGrl
Summary: Wanda takes Loki into the world of Kinks. Loki finds himself trying to heal from the trauma by being Wanda's master. Not that he truly knows what he is doing. Once Darcy joins in, Loki finds himself exploring new things he never though he would. Jane is livid and sets the brothers against the other. Tony and Bucky are the cheerleaders, and are totally going to enjoy Loki agrees to be their boyfriend, even tho Loki swears he shouldn't even be trusted to care for a pet rock.





	1. This could be something magickal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't personally do any of the kinks I'm writing about, so if you do or know more than me, feel free to let me know if i butcher something. This is a pro-kinks and pro-talking it out a.k.a consent is sexy story. So if thats not your thing, this is not a bashing kinks story.

Tony and Bucky dragged Loki into a game of truth and dare. That's how they found out about what Loki did in his spare time. Wanda was amused as Tony nearly fainted at the idea of Loki being bought into the world of kinks by her. Wanda was sitting on Loki's bedroom floor with just lacey undies and one of Loki's green t-shirts. It had started as a way to get to know Loki, and ended up so much more.

“ I knew it...you quiet types...” Tony said with a laugh. “She started it and she is far from silent” Loki says with a shug. “Your turn, Stark, remember?” Bucky points out. “Yes yes, I'm just enjoying this fact abit too much. Okay, time to torture Loki some more...Truth or dare?” Tony asks. “I find it amusing you assume I'm going to go dare...dare” Loki says. Tony grinned. “I win this round, Lokes. I dare you to eat Wanda out” Tony says. Loki looked at her. Wanda gets up on Loki's bed and slips off her undies, dropping them to the floor.

Loki takes it as consent and gets on the bed with her. Wanda spreads her legs for him as Loki takes off his shirt. “Maybe drop the pants, your wearing skinny jeans” Wanda points out. “Between you and Tony, someone just wants to see my dick at this point. Nice try tho” Loki says as he starts to finger her. “Oh gods, Loki, yes I want it. You make me so wet” Wanda moans out. Wanda whines when he takes his fingers out and pouts at him. Loki just smiles at her. “Meanie....” Wanda whines. Loki slips in his tung as he starts to pleasure her orally. Wanda arches her back and cries out his name.

“ $10 she cums in 5 mins....” Bucky starts. “Dude, I give her 2 mins” Tony says as they start to take bets. “Fuck you both, Loki's been training me real good. I'm a good pet, I can hold out for hours” Wanda says breathlessly. They exchange looks. Wanda screams Loki's name as she cums hard. “One. Liar, two. You both loose and three. Nobody can go hours, Babe” Loki says sitting back up.

Darcy walks in and grins. “Lokes got all the moves and he isn't sharing. How rude of the prince” Darcy says. “She ever knock?” Tony asks. “In my room? Nope, I think she is hoping to catch me cock deep in Wanda and get to join in” Loki says with a shrug. “Someday I shall win a spot in his bed” Darcy brags. “Your sister would kill me, then Thor” Loki points out as Wanda pants out her release. “So? I'm tight just the way you like it” Darcy says with a wink. Loki rolls his eyes at her.

The rounds keep going as Bucky's turn comes back. “I'm gonna pull a tony...I dare you to fuck both girls” He says, abit smug. “Fuck...you better keep Jane far away cuz I know for a fact Darcy is loud and her sister hates me.” Loki warns. “Yes! I get to be Loki's other pet” Darcy says, dropping her cloths off on his floor and joining Wanda in bed. “This is gonna end badly...I just know it...” Loki says, shaking his head. “But I'm a consenting adult and I want it so badly, Loki...” Darcy says as she dips fingers into herself. Loki watches her. Darcy grins at him.

Loki sighs and slips off his skinny jeans onto the floor. 'I knew it! There was no way he was fitting undies in those damn jeans” Tony said. “You just want to see my ass so damn bad,huh?” Loki says, grinning at him. “Maybe someday I'll be IN the ass too” Tony says. Loki rolls his eyes at him. “I do it with Wanda cuz she trusts me, and you do too but...I use magick to prevent all little demons happening. I don't trust your human baby pills one bit.” Loki says. Darcy nods her consent to the spell. 

Loki starts to kiss Darcy on the mouth as he fingers Wanda. Wanda cries out and moans watching Loki with another girl beside her. Darcy moves her hands to Loki's cock and starts to jerk him hard. Wanda fingers Darcy as she starts to get Darcy ready for Loki, knowing how he likes it. Darcy cries out and grips the bed sheets. Loki had never done 2 at once and was way out of his element. 

Wanda moves Darcy onto Loki's lap and starts to kiss her as she pushes her down onto Loki's cock. Loki moans at the girls. Darcy cries out into the kiss and leans back into Loki's chest. Wanda grins as Darcy becomes undone as Loki grips his hips and thrusts into her. She gets on her knees and sucks on Darcy's breast. Darcy slowly becomes louder and louder as she begs Loki. “Man she is loud...holy shit” Tony says, eyeing the closed door. “Told you” Loki says between moans. 

Jane opens the door without knocking and just stares at the threesome on the bed. “Darcy!” She shouts. “Gods Loki's got great cock, wanna join?” Darcy asks. 'Darcy! She's with my brother, that makes that so gross” Loki says. Jane just stares. “Nice door watching job, special forces...” Loki says shooting Bucky a look. Bucky drips his head, all smiles. “If she keeps watching, I'm gonna cum early. So hot” Darcy moans out. “Oh gods your just as bad as Wanda...i knew this was a bad idea...” Loki says. Wanda just grins sweetly as Jane as she kisses Loki on the lips, running her hands all over Darcy's breasts. “Darcy, get off..now!” Jane orders. Darcy look the order in a different way and screamed Loki's name as she came. “Nice...not sure thats the “off” she meant tho...” Loki says, laughing. “Less mocking, more cumming, Lokes. So ready for you” She says breathlessly. “Darcy...” Jane says warning. Loki just tried so hard not to laugh, this was so not his day aside from having two very sweet girls in his bed.

Wanda gave her a warning glare as she licks down Loki's neck, knowing all his spots. Loki shuddered and moan at what she was doing. Darcy grinned and joined in. Loki wanted to point out how unfair it was to tag team him with Jane in the room but it got drowned out by him hitting his own release. Darcy moaned as Loki filled her up. “Oh gods yes...you feel so good like this, Loki. Gods I wanna do this again...” Darcy says. “Yes, I think maybe we can allow this abit...we'll have to talk it out. Loki is super new to this world and I'm the first consentual partner he ever had, so I don't wanna thrust him into this too fast and have him panic. “ Wanda says, running her hands though Loki's messy black hair.

Jane was fuming and walked over to Loki and slapped him. “Hands off my sister” She warned. Loki eye rolled. Wanda grapped her by the wrist. “Don't you ever put your hands on my God, Jane, you won't like the outcome” Wanda warns. “Down, pet, she'll just whine to Steve. I've gotten hit harder by 5th graders anyways” Loki says. Wanda pouts but obeys. Jane walks out of the room pissed.

“So...what's your kinks, Darcy? It's always more fun when we know each other's darkness needs” Wanda asks. “Mostly daddy kink but I like it as rough as men are willing to dish it out. I like to be treated like a queen in the streets and like a sexy little whore in the sheets.” She says proudly. “Do I even wanna know....?” Loki says. “I like to call men 'daddy' as they order me around. Not too different from the sub/dom you do with Wanda” Darcy explains. “Ah, okay” Loki says.

“ We go to this club once a month, you should come with. They got great classes. “ Wanda says. “I always wanted slave training but some Masters are freaks “Darcy says. “Yeah, Loki had to learn how to do that, they have classes and talks on different issues in the greater kink community. Loki's main issue is he isn't a true dom, he's more of a switch, but I actually kinda like it. It means he treats me how he would want to be treated” Wanda says. “Maybe we can see if we can three way it?” Darcy asks, aware of Loki's past. “Maybe...I'm not really poly but there is trust already and I do know you. So we could see how it goes. It will mainly depend if your more BSDM or S/M. I'm not sure I could shift into the more extreme side of things.” Loki says. “Mostly I just want to be ordered around by someone who has respect for their subs and isn't so easily offended if I self pleasure” Darcy says. “Yeah, I really don't care if someone i'm with gets off to themselves. I'm demisexual with a low sex drive. Wanda could easily go 3-4 times a week. My body just don't wanna work with that. I rather you two get off to each other or on your own, than catch you cheating on me” Loki says. “Cheaters should die” Darcy says with a grin. “Perfect” Loki says as he puts cloths back on both girls, noticing they seemed cold.

Thor wasn't amused. He was caught in the middle and he didn't even know why or how it even happened. He stared at Loki as Loki read his book. “Take a photo, brother, it last longer” He says as he turns a page. “Brother....Jane is very...erm...” Thor says, shifting from foot to foot. “Darcy is 25 and a consenting adult. Not my problem. “Loki says, turning another page. “But...why 2?” Thor asks. “You used to bed 5 or more a night, Thor. Don't even try it” Loki warns. “Yes but your non-sexual and in this world, could only marry one girl...so..?” Thor says. “I'm not even sure I trust myself with a pet rock, Thor. I'm not going into this with the delusions of where this could go. In a perfect world, Wanda would find herself a nice human, have kids and live our her days. Instead, she choose me. We work, we respect each other and she loves to kneel before me and tell me how she would take a sword for me. It's not all about you or Jane. I know this much be oh so hard for you.” He says with an eye roll. 

Thor paced abit and walked back over. “Thor, I'm trying to read. Go fuck Jane and leave me alone” Loki warns. “But...I'm confused by you...” Thor whines. “I don't care” Loki says, shutting his book. “But...” Thor says. “ I found me two girls who love me, Thor. They see the whip scars on my back and tell me they don't mean a thing. They know I was raped, gang raped and tortured for 2 years and forced to be a slave to a psycho. They know I was forced to whore myself out just to get out of the ring. Yet, they still love me. They love all pieces of me. Why can't you, for once, be happy for me?” Loki says. “I...Jane is just...Darcy...well...” Thor tries to get out. Loki shakes his head and walks away.

He opens his door and sees both his girls watching The Craft on his bed. He wants to cry, he wants to cut so badly. Darcy sees the storm in his green eyes and pulls him into the cuddle pile. Wanda rubs his back as Loki breaks. Darcy and Wanda hold him close as all three watch the movie together.


	2. Never give Loki a toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have some fun and Loki gets a free show

Darcy went to the sex shop and came back with more bags than Loki thought she could carry on her own. He was almost scared to ask as he was trying to finish the final report. She pulled down Wanda's undies and put something inside her. He watched as Wanda moaned. Darcy tapped the cord to the inside of her leg. Loki was curious to what they were up to. Wanda then did the same for Darcy. 

“ Do I ever wanna know what you two are up to?” Loki asks as the girls pull up their undies. “Oh yes, your gonna love it, Loki” Darcy says as she gives him the controller. “You just turn the dial as you please and it turns up the vibrators we got hidden inside us, and you can be on any floor. It's got a long reach” Darcy explains with a wink. “You...give me..a button to ruin you girls? In public?” Loki says picking it up. “More like, we want you to. At meetings...while we cook for you...on missions...while you make us beg to cum” Wanda says, running her hands though his black hair. “Okay, most of those I get...but..missions? Really, girls?” Loki says. “We wanna be so naughty for you, Loki” Darcy says. 

Loki just grins and pockets it for later. The meeting was reaching hour 3 and he was so bored. He eyes his two girls and remembers the button was in his jean pocket. Wanda grins and kicks him. Loki turns it on and watches each girl just to cover their gasp. He took notice that both were wearing a skirt and sat back to enjoy his personal show. Tony raises an eye brow at him and Loki just shrugs. He notices they got used to that setting and turns it up abit more. They start to cross their legs as they got red in the cheeks. Tony sighs, envious of the girls right now and the fact Loki is no longer bored. The meeting finally ends at the 4 hour mark, and Loki is thrilled to be free finally.

He walks out into the hall, having forgotten what he had done to his girls. Both walk up to him. “Bed...now” They says at the sametime. Loki laughs but agrees. Wanda puts on her collar and kneels on his bed. “ I wanna play, Master, give me orders” Wanda says, still being pleasured by the toy. Loki is thankful he traded in his skinny jeans for lazy training wear this morning. Darcy walks out in a school girl outfit. Loki just watches as Darcy puts on a show for him. “Someone is also in the mood, I see” Loki says. “I'm so turned on, Loki, I love the feeling. “ Darcy says. Loki grins and puts Wanda on the floor, having her kneel on a pillow. “Wanda says she is bicurious, so let's see if she has any desire for girls as well.” Loki says. Darcy grins and walks infront of the kneeling Wanda.

Loki gives her the order to please Darcy. Wanda lifts up her school skirt and starts to lap at Darcy's wetness. Darcy moans throaty at it. Loki sits on his bed and watches. Wanda thrusts her tung deeper into Darcy, nipping at her folds. Darcy cries out Wanda's name. “This make you hard, Loki? Us being naughty little girls for you?” Darcy asks between pants. “Two hours ago, I would have eye rolls. Now? This is kinda hot to watch. “ Loki says. “ You like my little outfit, Loki? “ Darcy Asks, flirting. “Maybe if I was into anime, I would get the fetish but your making Wanda soak her pillow so why not?” Loki says. 

“ Maybe we should fuck each other so our Master gets hard, Wanda” Darcy says. Wanda moans at the thought. “Wouldn't you like that,Daddy?” Darcy says, winking at him. Loki never understood the whole 'daddy' thing but figured it was no different than 'master', so he lets it slide. “I'm old enough to be both your great grandfathers...really?” He points out. Darcy just nods. “Master...I wanna...be fucked by her...master please....” Wanda whines. “Fine with me” Loki says. Darcy gets her box of toys out and ties on her strap on. Wanda shudders with desire watching. 

Loki gets out of the bed so the girls can have sex more comfortably. Darcy leads Wanda by a leash onto the bed. She pushes her onto her back and ties her hands into the cuffs. Loki takes a seat and watches the free show. Darcy spreads her legs and coats the fake cock with Wanda's own juices. Wanda's eyes trail down Loki's body. He had taken off his shirt and taken his pants down his hips abit. She could see he was hard. 

Darcy enters her with the toy, Wanda screams her name. Loki smiles at his girls. “How do you like that, Wanda? You wanna be able to sit later or do you wanna be fucked into a boneless pile?” Darcy asks. “Hard...I wanna be claimed...make me scream and beg and plead for the right to cum” Wanda pants out. Darcy smiles at that and enters her right to the base, Wanda moans loudly. “Your too quiet, I wanna hear you scream and beg, Wanda. Be my naughty little toy.” Darcy says as she starts to thrust hard into her. Wanda screams and archs her back. 

Loki can't keep his hands off himself at this point and starts to jerk off to what he is seeing. The girls are thrilled they made him want to get off. Darcy grips Wanda's hips and takes her harder and harder. Wanda starts to beg Loki to let her cum. “Your so naughty, Wanda, I can feel you wanting to cum. But you know the rules, don't you, little Witch?” She purs into her ear. “Loki! Need to cum...master please...can't hold on. I wanna cum so badly. Loki!” Wanda rants. Loki just smiles. She says his name over and over as a mantra. “If you cum without his say, I'll have to spank you” Darcy warns. Wanda moans. “You wanna be spanked, Little Witch?” Darcy asks. 'Yes! I wanna be spanked! Gods I need it...I want it...Loki....” Wanda cries out. Loki finds his release first. Darcy follows him. Wanda cries out at the sight of them both cumming.

“Loki...please...master..I need...I...Loki...” Wanda begs for him. Loki smiles and walks over. Darcy pulls out. Loki sits Wanda onto his cock and holds down her hips as he starts to take her himself. Wanda cries out and moans. Loki pulls her in for a kiss and Wanda moans into the kiss. “Master...wanna cum..please...so...needy....Loki...” Wanda groans. Loki purs an order to cum on command into her ear. Wanda screams his name as she cums ontop of him. Loki slips the cuffs off of her wrists and lets her cling to him as she rides it out. She nuzzles into his shoulder, panting. Darcy kisses Loki's mouth as she enjoys Wanda's cumming. 

Loki runs a bath for both girls. He cleans up the room with magick as the girls soak away. The girls come back over and sit on bed, drying their hair. Loki sits with them. “Can we go to the club, Master?” Wanda asks. “Yeah, if we dont got a roll out tonight I'll take you both.” Loki says running his fingers lovingly though Wanda's red hair. “ What do you two usually do at the club?” Darcy asks. “Depends abit, we allow the other to explore sexually. Sometimes I end up with a man, sometimes I don't Sometimes I'll take a class. Wanda likes to talk to other subs and to see what she can learn. The only real rule is, we go together, we leave together. I put spells on both of you to keep from having children, but you may wish to demand condoms. I can't tell you where these men have been or how many. There is a reason its the law to have condoms in porn shoots. All it takes is one opps. I'm bisexual and I lean way more towards men but Wanda has her spell on me, so we work. Outside the clubs, we have the rule we have to ask permission. Wanda knows me and Stark have a sorta crush on the other but it would be cheating if he beds me without her saying its okay. Wanda has certain needs I cant do so we go to the clubs, she gets her fix and then we come home together.” Loki answers.

“Like what?” Darcy asks, curious. “She likes name calling and she wants to roughed up. I'm able to pick up a car and put my hand though solid rock. I don't dare strike her. “ Loki says. “ It's good because your into a Daddy kink and Loki has no clue what that is, so you can find a Daddy and have fun knowing Loki and me are waiting for you. Loki may be a master, but we're all 3 equal to the other. And no kink is outlawed. We don't limit the other at the clubs. It's so hot watching Loki get fucked by men and he likes to watch me have fun. Safety is the only main rule.” Wanda says, leaning back into Loki's touches.

“Maybe we should bring Tony then, let him and Loki work out that lust issue” Darcy says. “As much as I would say go for it, he is dating Bucky, so Bucky would have to agree as well. We don't break people up just because we want to be fucked.” Loki says. “I'm on it...” Darcy says with a wink as she is out the door. “I...walked into that one...” Loki says with a sigh.


	3. Sometimes its better to not ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets his wish, double teamed by Bucky and Stark; Loki drops a bomb shell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mentions of unwanted brother-to-brother sexual abuse - just a heads up

Tony did the victory dance when Bucky gave him the okay. He waited until nighttime to slip into Loki's room. Loki was alone and nude, sitting on his bed, running oils though his long hair. Stark felt his cock got hard right away. Loki looked at him and grinned. Stark pulled Loki up, putting his own cuffs on his thin wrists. The girls grinned and took seats in the chair to watch. 

“Took you long enough, Lokes. Gods I'm gonna make you wish you had asked sooner” Stark drawls. “Promises Promises” Loki says. Stark grins and puts a collar on Loki. “I'm gonna make you into such a nice little sub tonight” He purrs into Loki's ear. Loki moans at the mental image. 

He drips his fingers into the oil and starts to rim Loki's opening. Loki cries out in pleasure. Stark slips in one finger, grinning as he hears Loki moan his name. “Your so hot with my fingers in your ass, Loki. Your so hard and your cock is begging for it. I'm gonna make you unable to sit for weeks” Stark says. “I got a walking lightening rod for a brother. Leave marks and he may come after you” Loki warns. “Oh, I will leave marks. Your ass will be so red, my bites on your throat, my hand prints on your hips...my cum in your ass. You'll smell like me for days” Stark says. Loki moans and archs his back at the thought.

Stark puts Loki onto his belly, a pillow under his belly and perks up Loki's ass in total submission to him. Loki grips the bedding as he knows whats coming next and he craves it. Stark eyes his meal with glee. “So, how will I have you, Loki? Will you submit to me? Let me spank you? Let me fuck you hard? Let him have my way with you?” Stark asks. Loki blushes at each request. Stark slaps him on the ass, making Loki cry out in pleasure. “You like that don't you? A prince who wants to live his days on his knees, sucking cock. Your so dirty, Lokes” Stark drawls. Loki felt a rush as he just let go. Stark slapped his ass red . “Red looks so good on you, Lokes...” Stark says.

Loki moans as Tony slips in a big toy into his ass. Tony starts to fuck Loki with it as Loki cries out. “Beg for it, Loki. Beg me to fuck you with my cock. I know you've wanted it for years. Just beg for it” Stark orders. Loki licks his lips. He did want it but he wasnt quite sure he was ready to obey fully. Stark finds Loki's spot and strikes it everytime. Loki shatters on the pleasure and screams out Stark's name. “That's it. You belong to me, Lokes. Your ass, your cock, your cum. All mine. Beg, Loki, beg” He says.

Stark nods as Bucky walks over and kneels infront of Loki's face. Loki was curious about why Bucky was also nude. Bucky helps Loki into a better position and starts to fuck Loki's mouth. Loki moans at being taken from both sides. “Gods, Bucky, you look so hot fucking his mouth” Stark drawls. “He's got a pretty mouth when he's finally silent” Bucky says. Loki gives him a dirty look. Stark sees it and slaps Loki's ass for it. Loki cries out. Bucky groans as he cums deep in Loki's throat. Loki swallows best he can.

Bucky puts Loki's hair up in a messy bun and gives Tony a nod. Loki is curious. Tony pulled out the toy, Loki whines abit at feeling empty. Tony grins and slaps his ass. Loki groans, burying his face abit into Bucky's chest. Tony coats his cock and enters Loki's body. Loki screams out in pleasure. Bucky rubs Loki's back, smoothing him abit as Tony enters ball deep into him. Loki has tears in his eyes as his body tries to handle the invasion. 

Tony starts to thrust hard into Loki. Loki grips Bucky's shoulders as he cries out. Tony slaps Loki's ass as he fucks him hard. Bucky starts to stroke Loki's cock to ease some of the tension in his lithe frame. Tony winks at the girls who are so turned on, have taken turns fingers the other beside them. 

Thor had went in search of his baby brother and just walks in. Bucky rolls his eyes as Loki doesn't hear him enter and screams Tony's name loudly. Thor stares at the sight of his best friend inside his brother. Loki starts to break down on Stark's training and starts to beg for certain things. Tony grins as he rewards Loki's submission with anything he asks for. Thor can't stop watching as Loki begs Tony to let him cum. Bucky notices Thor getting rather hard at the sight of his brother. Bucky nods towards Stark and Stark makes a face but doesn't let up on Loki's pleasure. Loki's begging stops making sense as Loki's heavy accent kicks in as he looses control fully.

Stark nods to Bucky, Bucky grins. He gives Loki the order to cum into his ear. Loki obeys willingly, screaming Tony's name as he cums onto his bedding below him. Bucky sees Thor palm himself as Loki cums. Stark follows Loki and fills him up with cum, crying out his name. Loki tumbles and starts to fall down. Bucky pulls him fully into his arms and kisses him. Loki moans into the kiss and wraps his arms around him. Loki lays his head on Bucky's chest, panting and riding out his release. 

Stark turns to thor, milking himself abit. “You ever knock? Wait, does anyone ever knock before coming into Loki's room?” Stark asks. Thor is still just staring at Loki's nude form. “Your into your own brother, huh?” Stark asks. “What? uh...no...” Thor says. “Your rubbing yourself though your pants, pal” Stark points out. He turns to see how Loki is feeling about it and sees hint of fear in his green eyes. “ I take it, there is a story here?” Bucky asks. Loki slowly nods. “Wanna fill us in, Loki? Or...is it bad?” Bucky says. “It's...bad...but I think I can talk about it” Loki says slowly.

Bucky nods and rubs Loki's back. “When he was a teenager, he had anger issues. One day he came into my room and shoved his cock into my mouth. I woke up and the next thing I knew I was spending the next 5 years as his toy. I was only maybe 12-13. I didn't even know what sex was. Nobody bothered to tell me so I thought it was normal. He would often fuck me so hard, I would wake up to blood on the sheets and realizing I had blacked out from the pain of it. He was too big but he wanted to be all the way inside me. I ended up asking Mom one day if it was normal, and Mom was so mad. Odin told me I could be Thor's toy on the side while he had a queen. It wasn't until many years later I realized I had been raped by my own brother and my own father covered it up. On the ship....he started it again...coming to my bed and having me. Back on Earth, he told me it wasn't love and he was going to marry Jane. He left me ruined.” Loki says.

Bucky and Stark are livid and turn to Thor. “ 12? You fucked your 12 year old brother? What the hell is wrong with you! You must have been nearly 16-17 years old. “ Stark says. “ I loved him...alot...but I need a queen and heirs...so...I couldn't stay with Loki...” Thor says. “Dude, your straight!” Bucky points out. “Loki can become a girl, I've asked him to a few times...” Thor says. “Wait...you fucked a 12 year old girl with your 16 year old sized cock? Your sick” Tony says, getting right into Thor's face. “I...Loki was wet....wet is consent...Odin said so...” Thor says. Tony and Bucky look at the other, Bucky hands Loki to his girls and both yank Thor out of the room.

Darcy was fuming as she ran Loki a bath. Wanda guided Loki into the water and both girls sat on the floor beside the tub. Loki felt raw. He had never told anyone but Frigga until now. Darcy washes Loki's hair and whispers sweet nothings into his ears. “Are you..fully female, Loki?” Wanda asks, carefully. “Yes, I can carry a baby inside me. I can't say for sure how safe it is. I've never stayed female for 9 months before.” Loki says. “So, all 3 of us could be with child someday, if we wished” Wanda tests out. “You don't want my children, Wanda...” Loki says. “Why?” Wanda says. “I'm a frost giant. You don't want blue children.” Loki says. “ I would be honored to have your child..regardless of gender or skin color” Wanda says. Loki looks at her. “You...would really want my child?” Loki asks. “Yes, Loki, and a ring and a future with you.” Wanda says. “I rather care for kids than have my own, so don't feel like you need to include me in these plans, Lokes. I wanna be fun drunk aunt” Darcy says. “See? That baby will have 2 moms, dad, and 2 fun uncles. Nearly a whole village to raise it.” Wanda says. Loki wants to cry. He never thought he could even dream of such things being possible for him.


End file.
